Petite excursion dans l'imaginaire
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 73. Kenma se retrouve parachuté dans le monde d'un de ses jeux favoris. Cela sera une expérience pour lui qui découvre des visages familiers sous des apparences différentes ainsi que ses propres sentiments envers une certaine personne. Yaoi. DaishouKen, AkaHina.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la requête numéro 73 de Nanouluce avec le contexte suivant : Kenma est coincé dans le monde du jeu vidéo qu'il était en train de jouer avec les membres de l'équipe de Karasuno qui sont des elfes, ceux de Fukurodani des trolls avec une apparence différente des trolls classiques (donc pas de peau verte et poilue, ni de grandes oreilles ou une très grande taille, par contre, je garde les dents un peu longues et je m'inspire aussi un peu du look des persos du jeu vidéo Monster Hunter) et ceux de Nohebi des Krakdents. Kenma va se retrouver à sauver ce monde étrange.**

 **Je me suis renseignée sur leur apparence (je ne connais que Tara Duncan que de nom et de réputation), ce sont des petites boules de poils toutes mimi avec une (très) grande gueule qui gobent rapidement tout ce qui bouge et le reste sont des humains. Pour les couples, cela sera du AkaHina dans lequel je rajoute du DaishouKen et d'autres couples en petites touches, le tout rating T. Bonne lecture. :)**

"Kenma, il faut que tu t'impliques davantage, cria Nekomata en regardant le passeur de Nekoma encore en train d'éviter de bloquer la balle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mes bras en compote, répondit Kenma avec lassitude en quittant le terrain pour boire de l'eau.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, rouspéta le coach avant de soupirer, bon, l'entrainement est terminé. Tout le monde range."

Lev se mit alors à ramasser les balles avec Yaku tandis que Shibayama transportait le filet avec Inuoka. Yamamoto et Fukunaga nettoièrent le parquet tandis que Kuroo rejoignit son ami d'enfance qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle : "Ça va, Kenma?, s'enquit Tetsurou en lui tenant une serviette, tu as de la fièvre, on dirait, remarqua-t-il ensuite en regardant le visage rougi de Kenma.

Le capitaine de Nekoma savait qu'il pouvait souffrir de petites fièvres quand il s'entrainait trop. Elles ne duraient qu'une soirée en général mais c'était épuisant. "Je te raccompagne avant d'aller voir Bokuto, décida alors Kuro, on se fait une soirée yakiniku ce soir mais ne t'inquiète pas, Akaashi sera aussi de la partie donc on ne fera pas de bêtises. Je voulais t'inviter aussi, poursuivit Tetsurou en buvant à son tour une bouteille, mais il vaut mieux que tu te reposes et puis te connaissant, tu n'aurais pas voulu y aller."

Kenma souhaitait le contredire là-dessus vu que si Akaashi était avec eux, il lui aurait donné le numéro de Shouyou. Même s'il était encore plus impassible que lui, il avait bien vu le passeur de Fukurodani observer son ami à la dérobée quand ce n'était pas pour lui donner une serviette ou une bouteile d'eau après l'entrainement. Sa prévenance à l'égard du numéro 10 de Karasuno en disait long. "Tu as raison, dit-il à la place à Tetsurou, je vais faire comme ça."

Les membres du club de volley de Nekoma se changèrent ensuite dans le local après avoir tout rangé puis Kuroo se mit à raccompagner Kenma chez lui non sans entendre des railleries venant d'un certain serpent qui malheureusement faisait le même chemin qu'eux pour rentrer."Tu pourrais prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer chez toi, Daishou, maugréa Kuroo en rapprochant Kenma de lui pour éviter que le capitaine de Nohebi ne s'approche un peu trop de lui pour l'embêter.

\- C'est plus court en allant par ici, sale chat de gouttière, se moqua Suguru en tirant sa langue avant de remarquer les joues rouges de Kozume, ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kozume?, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus inquiète, tu es malade?

\- Comme si ça pouvait t'inquièter, grogna Tetsurou en pressant Kenma d'aller plus vite, allez on y va, Kenma."

Kenma hocha la tête non sans regarder Daishou une dernière fois, étonné de le voir si dépité. La vérité fut que ses rougeurs ne venaient pas seulement de sa fièvre. A chaque fois que le capitaine de Nohebi venait près de lui, il se sentait bizarre, son coeur battait plus vite et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir comme maintenant. Kenma jugeait ça étrange vu le caractère antipathique de Daishou mais il avait l'impression que celui-ci avait une attitude plus douce à son égard ou peut-être se montait-il la tête inutilement.

De toute manière, il ne put y penser davantage tellement il était fatigué. Kuro et lui arrivèrent devant chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. "Je t'enverrai un message si je ne vais pas au lycée demain.

\- Pas de souci, fit Tetsurou en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, repose-toi bien et ne reste pas trop sur ta console.

\- Et toi, bonne soirée et ne veille pas trop tard, déclara Kenma d'une voix épuisée en baillant.

Kuroo lui adressa un petit sourire avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Le passeur de Nekoma retira alors ses chaussures en saluant ses parents puis se réfugia dans sa chambre où il se mit vite en pyjama pour s'écrouler dans son lit en soupirant. S'il avait choisi de faire du volley à la base, c'était parce que Kuro avait insisté et il ne niait pas qu'il s'était fait quelques amis grace à ce sport mais... _Ça me fatigue_. Et il détestait être épuisé.

Il se retourna sur le dos en regardant le petit bracelet attaché à son poignet. Celui-ci était serti d'une petite pierre d'un vert profond qui brillait étrangement. Sa mère le lui avait offert pour lui porter chance lors des matches de qualification l'an dernier et lui vantant le fait que ce bracelet pouvait réalisé les souhaits. Kenma avait tendance à le garder depuis, ce bijou lui faisant penser à un artefact magique présent dans un de ses jeux favoris. _Et si j'y jouais?_ , pensa-t-il en prenant sa console de jeux portable posée à coté de son lit.

Kenma l'alluma et commença ensuite à jouer. Il s'agissait d'un jeu de rôles qui se passait dans un univers fantasy avec des elfes et des trolls vivant chancun de leurs cotés suite à un conflit ancestral qui les avait opposés, il y a des siècles. Une troisième faction humaine habitait non loin d'eux mais restait cachée à cause d'une sombre malédiction qui les changeait en de drôles de créatures mignonnes mais dangereuses nommées Krakdents.

Le héros qu'il incarnait était un mage humain venant d'un monde lointain censé rétablir l'équilibre du monde qui menaçait d'être détruit accompagné d'un aventurier parti à la recherche de son ami. Après avoir allumé sa console et mis et le jeu en marche, Kenma se retrouva rapidement pris dans l'histoire mais la fièvre remonta de nouveau au point qu'il s'endormit sans se rendre compte que la pierre de son bracelet avait émis une vive lumière.

"Eh oh, on se réveille. Tu risques de te faire attaquer par des bandits si tu restes endormi dans cette forêt."

Kenma ouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux au son d'une voix bien familère. Par contre, le son des cigales l'était moins. Il se vit ensuite allongé contre un arbre en pleine forêt ombragée avec des petites lueurs brillantes qui voletaient dans les feuillages et les habits qu'il portait... Une robe de mage rouge, un pantalon noir et des chaussures marrons foncés, comme le héros de son jeu. "Tout va bien?"

Kenma se retourna vers l'inconnu qui lui avait parlé et reconnut Kuroo, vêtu d'une simple tunique noire, d'un pantalon rouge bordeaux, de chausses marrons et d'une besace en cuir. "Oui, Kuro, le rassura Kenma en se levant, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?, s'étonna le noiraud, serais-tu un devin?

\- Euh non, répondit Kenma en fuyant son regard, je... Je t'ai vu à la taverne en train de discuter avec l'aubergiste, mentit-il en se rappelant le scénario du jeu.

\- Ah, je vois, fit Tetsurou en se grattant la tête, autant se présenter alors, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant sa main, je suis Tetsurou Kuroo, aventurier. Je pars pour le village des elfes chercher un ami.

\- Kenma Kozume, déclara Kenma en serrant la main de Kuroo, mage. Je me rends aussi au village elfique.

\- Alors autant faire le chemin ensemble, qu'en dis-tu?, suggéra le noiraud.

Kenma hocha la tête et tous deux longèrent la forêt tout en restant vigilant face aux éventuels monstres qui pourraient se nicher dans les bois. Pourtant, ce monde rassurait le passeur de Nekoma. Il avait toujours pensé sa vie comme une série de quêtes à faire, le club de volley étant une guilde avec ses partenaires et les équipes adverses, des boss à battre mais maintenant, il se trouvait dans le monde de ses rêves avec son meilleur ami pour compagnon, enfin, son double.

Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Ils discutèrent un peu sur la route, Kenma s'efforçant d'être dans la peau du héros mais cela fut très facile avec le double de Kuro vu qu'il avait le même caractère que son ami. Il apprit ainsi qu'il était parti à la recherche de Yaku, qui dans ce monde, était un historien ètudiant les autres cultures.

Tous deux arrivèrent devant des remparts en marbre recouverts de part et d'autre de lianes qui semblaient se mouvoir tandis que deux gardes, que Kenma reconnut comme des doubles de Tanaka et Nishinoya, si ce n'étaient qu'ils avaient des oreilles légèrement pointues, preuve de leurs origines elfiques. Les deux elfes les interrogèrent donc, Kuroo et lui, tout en les toisant avec suspicion. "Vous êtes ici sur le territoire des elfes, rétorqua Ryûnosuke en brandissant sa lance, que faites-vous là?

\- Mon compagnon et moi sommes ici pour voir un ami qui est certainement devant votre village. Il s'agit de l'historien Morisuke Yaku. Je me nomme Tetsurou Kuroo.

\- Vous êtes des amis de Morisuke-kun?, s'enquit Nishinoya, Ryu, laisse-les rentrer, je vais les escorter jusqu'à la cabane de Suga-san et t'inquiète, si jamais ils sont louches, on est assez nombreux pour s'occuper d'eux."

Tanaka hocha la tête, non sans regarder les deux humains avec méfiance. Kenma et Tetsurou découvrirent alors une cité composées de cabanes perchées dans des arbres et accessibles par des sortes de petits montes-charges en bois savamment travaillés. "C'est ingénieux, s'extasia Kuroo tandis que Kenma hocha simplement la tête, émerveillé par ce paysage enchanteur. Il pouvait même voir de nouveau des petites boules luminescentes briller et voler aux alentours.

Probablement des esprits de la nature.

Nishinoya les guida donc jusqu'à un ponton un peu plus élevé dans les cimes avant de retourner à son poste. Le passeur de Nekoma remarqua sur le chemin d'autres membres de l'équipe de Karasuno en train de vaquer à leurs occupations. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si Shouyou se trouvait parmi eux. Kuroo et lui arrivèrent à destination puis entrèrent dans la hutte où une version elfique de Sugawara les accueillit, ses longs cheveux gris dissimulant ses oreilles pointues, en compagnie d'un Yaku surpris de revoir son ami Kuroo ici. "Kuroo, demanda-t-il avec étonnement, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

\- Le centre des archives m'a demandé de te retrouver pour avoir de tes nouvelles, répondit Tetsurou avant d'ajouter avec un sourire moqueur tout en regardant Sugawara, mais je comprends que tu puisses tomber sous le charme de la culture elfique."

Yaku rougit légèrement à cette remarque avant de retorquer : "Je suis ici pour aider Kous-euh, je veux dire, le druide Sugawara pour trouver un moyen de rétablir l'équilibre du monde. Les elfes sont plus avancés que nous les humains, là-dessus.

\- Yaku m'a parlé des intempéries de grande envergure qui se produisaient un peu partout dans le monde, comme des grandes tempêtes qui ont causé beaucoup de naufrages, lui expliqua Sugawara en mettant un peu d'ordre dans les parchemins, nous les elfes, sommes protégés par les esprits de la nature mais je les sens de plus en plus agités, ce qui n'est pas bon signe, il se présenta ensuite, au fait, je me nomme Koushi Sugawara, druide du village.

\- Tetsurou Kuroo et mon compagnon de voyage se nomme Kenma Kozume."

Koushi serra la main de Tetsurou mais s'interrompit en s'apprêtant à prendre celle de Kenma, le bracelet qu'il portait retenant toute son attention. "Je n'y crois pas, l'invocation a fonctionné, murmura-t-il à voix basse avant de questionner Kenma, tu viens d'un autre monde, n'est-ce pas?"

Tetsurou fut abasourdi lorsque Kenma hocha la tête. "Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché, Kuro, s'excusa-t-il ensuite, je doute que tu m'aurais cru.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, fit le noiraud en se grattant la tête.

\- En tous cas, il faut que je previenne Daichi tout de suite, s'empressa de dire Sugawara en faisant apparaitre une boule de lumière dans les mains avant de déclarer à Yaku tout en lui prenant les mains, le monde pourra être sauvé, Morisuke.

\- C'est génial, Suga-kun, s'enthousiasma Morisuke sous le regard confus de Tetsurou et Kenma qui n'eurent pas le temps de demander ce que le druide voulut dire par là qu'un autre elfe aux courts cheveux noirs apparut dans la hutte. Kenma remarqua qu'il laissait Kuro sans voix. "Tu voulais me voir Suga?, questionna Daichi en faisant disparaitre la boule lumineuse à coté de lui tout en s'apercevant des deux visiteurs, et qui sont ces gens?" Il savait que le druide avait recueilli un humain pour essayer de trouver avec lui une solution au problème qui menaçait le monde mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y eut plus de personnes.

Ceci dit, il trouvait l'humain aux cheveux noirs et aux fines pupilles bien séduisant mais ce n'était pas le moment de conter fleurette." Voici Tetsurou Kuroo, un ami de Yaku et Kenma Kozume, l'être que j'ai réussi à invoquer.

\- Alors, ton sort a marché?, s'enquit Daichi, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suis Daichi Sawamura, le chef du village des elfes, enchanté de vous connaitre.

\- Moi de même, fit Tetsurou en lui serrant la main, sa voix se faisant plus grave et séductrice. On disait que les elfes étaient frêles mais là, l'aventurier s'était aperçu que ce n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire, ils étaient bien charpentés.

Kenma les observa sans mot dire. Dans son monde aussi, Kuro avait des vues sur Sawamura et il avait l'impression que tous les doubles qu'il rencontrait partageaient les sentiments de leurs alter ego de la vie réelle. Le passeur de Nekoma fut sur le point de demander à Sugawara quel était son rôle dans cette histoire quand deux autres elfes firent irruption. Yamaguchi et Shouyou. "Daichi-san, s'époumona Hinata en se tenant sur le ponton, c'est horrible. Kageyama a été enlevé par des trolls.

\- C'est étrange, déclara Koushi, normalement, la tribu des trolls respecte notre politique isolationniste à son égard. Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite provoquer une nouvelle guerre.

\- C'est de ma faute, s'attrista Tadashi, Kageyama et moi étions partis chassés quand un troll l'a capturé. Je pense qu'avec ses cheveux longs, il l'a pris pour une fille vu qu'il a déclaré : "Toi, je vais t'épouser."

Hinata, Sawamura et Sugawara se retinrent de rire face à cette situation incongrue. Ils reprirent vite un air plus sérieux. "Je pars chez les trolls le chercher, déclara Hinata avec tant d'emphase que Kenma sentit qu'il cachait quelque chose.

\- J'irai avec lui, fit-il alors, le mieux est de discuter avec eux, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi horribles qu'on le dit." D'après le scénario du jeu, le héros arrivait à convaincre les elfes de partir avec un des leurs pour parlementer avec les trolls.

\- Kozume-san a raison, renchérit Yaku, j'ai été dans leur tribu il y a quelques mois de cela et je peux dire qu'ils n'éprouvent aucune rancoeur envers votre communauté. Pour eux, la guerre est terminée depuis bien longtemps."

Daichi réfléchit un moment avant de répondre : "Bon. Hinata, je te confie la tache de ramener Kageyama parmi nous. Si jamais il arrive malheur...

-...Oui, j'invoque une feu follet de détresse.

\- Bien, dit Koushi en tapotant des mains pour ensuite murmurer à Kenma, je suppose que tu sais quel est ton rôle dans tout ça, je le vois dans tes yeux.

\- Je dois sceller le sacrifice que souhaite le dieu responsable de tout ça, déclara Kenma en regardant son bracelet, j'espère que j'y arriverai." Ou sinon, il risquerait de rester dans ce monde en perdition éternellement. Bien que son coeur se réjouissait un peu d'être dans l'endroit de ses rêves, sa raison, elle, lui intimait de garder en tête l'objectif de retourner là d'où il venait.

Koushi lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en lui offrant un bâton de chêne où scintillait des petites paillettes vertes. "Prends ceci, cela te sera utile pour scellet le dieu des ténèbres.

\- Merci, fit Kenma avant de s'adresser à Hinata, il est temps de partir Shouyou.

\- Comment sais-tu mon nom?, s'étonna l'elfe roux.

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi, se dépêcha de dire Sugawara, Kozume vient d'une très lointaine contrée et, comme Yaku-san, il souhaite découvrir de nouvelles coutumes dont les notres. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est aussi un bon mage.

\- Ok, répliqua Shouyou en serrant la main de Kenma, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Shouyou Hinata.

\- Kenma Kozume, se présenta Kenma, allons-y.

\- Tu pourras me parler de là où tu viens pendant le voyage, déclara alors le roux pendant qu'ils sortirent de la hutte.

Koushi en profita pour prendre la main de Morisuke tandis que Daichi donna quartier libre à Yamaguchi qui partit rejoindre Tsukishima. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de la prophétie à Kozume?, demanda le chef des elfes.

\- D'après mes rêves, répondit Koushi, la mine assombrie, Kozume devra sacrifier ce qui lui est cher pour sauver notre monde mais je pense qu'il le sait déjà, il ajouta d'un ton plus mutin, et si tu montrais à Kuroo-san les alentours?"

Daichi et Tetsurou se regardèrent en souriant. C'était effectivement une bonne idée pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata et Kenma quittèrent le village après que l'elfe roux eut salué ses amis. Ils bavardèrent un peu, Shouyou faisant majoritairement la conversation. "Donc tu viens de super loin?

\- Oui, répondit Kenma en détournant son regard, là où je vis, la magie ne fonctionne pas de la même façon, elle est même basée sur la logique, poursuivit-il en pensée avant d'ajouter, je sais que tu veux voir les trolls pour sauver ton ami mais n'y a-t-il pas une autre raison derrière tout ça?

Shouyou s'empoupra un peu et fut sur le point de répondre quand une boule de poils verte clair s'approcha doucement d'eux. "Oh non!, s'écria Shouyou en bandant son arc, un Krakdent! Eloigne-toi de lui."

Kenma recula et fut sur le point de jeter un sort quand un homme rejeta la boule de poils d'un coup de pied en prenant Shouyou dans ses bras. Le Krakdent eut un instant d'hésitation avant de repartir dans les bois. Seul Kenma savait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un humain touché par la malédiction du dieu des ténèbres. Il observa ensuite celui qui avait sauvé Shouyou et qui ne fut d'autre qu'Akaashi...Avec la peau tannée, une veste en fourrure sans manches ouverte sur un torse assez musclé, un pantalon noir assez ample, des sandales et des tatouages tribaux rouges sur ses bras.

Ses oreilles furent moins pointues que celles de Shouyou et des fines canines acérées sortaient légèrement de sa bouche. Ainsi donc, Akaashi-san est un troll dans ce monde? En tous cas, il était bien différent des géants à la peau verdâtre que l'on trouvait en général dans ce genre d'univers. En tous cas, vu la tendresse dont il faisait preuve quand il étreignit Shouyou, sa main plongée dans les courtes mèches rousses pour les caresser.

Ils semblaient être dans leur monde à eux avant que Kenmq ne les interrompit d'un raclement de gorge. "Oh, désolé, Kenma, sursauta Hinata, voici Keiji Akaashi, le bras droit du chef des trolls. Keiji, voici, Kenma, un mage qui vient de loin."

Akaashi dévisagea Kenma sans mot dire tout en ressentant son énergie. En tant que grand mage de la tribu, il maitrisait les arcanes de la magie naturelle et ce mage ne venait pas de leur monde. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du héros de la prophétie, celui qui endiguerait ce fléau une bonne fois pour toutes. "Keiji?" La voix inquiète de Shouyou le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien, Shouyou, le rassura le troll en lui embrassant tendrement le front, je suppose que tu es venu chercher ton ami elfe. Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'attitude impulsive de mon chef, Bokuto-san. Il est d'un naturel plus spontané que toi mais il ne lui a rien fait de mal.

\- C'est vrai qu'il veut se marier avec Kageyama?, demanda le roux pendant qu'ils reprirent tous trois le chemin en direction de la tribu des trolls.

\- Malheureusement oui, répondit Keiji en lui prenant la main, mais ton arrivée va peut-être lui faire entendre raison.

\- Excusez-moi et pardonnez-moi d'être indiscret, répliqua Kenma, mais comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?"

Shouyou et Keiji s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent à la question du mage. "J'ai rencontré Keiji pendant que je chassais dans la foret, répondit joyeusement Shouyou en serrant la main du troll, j'ai eu peur parce que c'était la première fois que je rencontrais un troll mais Keiji a été très gentil, poursuivit-il en regardant amoureusement celui qu'il aimait, et, euuuh, une chose en entrainant une autre...

-...Nous sommes devenus amants, déclara Akaashi d'une manière claire et concise, ce qui fit rougir l'elfe roux, et j'aimerai que nos deux communautés puissent s'entendre de nouveau et oublier les stigmates de ce conflit ancien une bonne fois pour toutes mais je crains que l'enlèvement ait empiré les choses.

\- Sawamura n'a pas parlé de faire la guerre, Keiji, le tranquilisa Shouyou en lui serrant tendrement la main, et puis si ton chef s'excuse auprès de lui pour avoir enlevé Kageyama, je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera.

\- C'est une bonne idée en effet, fit gentiment le noiraud en lui embrassant le front, allons dans ma tribu au plus vite avant que les Krakdents ne reviennent."

Shouyou hocha la tête tandis que Kenma les suivit silencieusement. Tout se déroulait comme dans le jeu, à ceci près que les personnages féminins étaient incarnés par Shouyou et Kageyama qui jouait l'archère enlevée par le chef des trolls qui tombe sous son charme. Normalement, ces deux-là devaient être en pleine discussion.

Justement, au même moment, dans la tente du chef des trolls Koutarou Bokuto, ce dernier fut en train de servir timidement un plat de viandes grillées à la personne qu'il avait enlevé. Le bel elfe le foudroyait encore du regard, ce qui était normal. Bokuto n'avait pas réfléchi en le voyant en train de chasser dans les bois.

Tout d'abord, c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu des elfes qu'il avait reconnu grâce à la description que lui avait fait Akaashi, ensuite, en voyant cette magnifique chevelure de jais et ces belles prunelles azures, Koutarou avait eu le coup de foudre en pensant que c'était une ravissante elfe et mû par une impulsion, l'avait capturé sous le regard effrayé de son ami.

Ce fut en entendant la voix grave lui hurler dessus que le troll avait découvert que c'était un garçon mais Koutarou s'en moquait au fond. Pour lui, c'était celui qu'il devait épouser, point barre. "Quand allez-vous me laisser sortir?, maugréa Tobio qui regrettait amèrement de ne s'être pas fait coupé les cheveux.

\- Euuuh, on peut discuter avant?, demanda Koutarou d'un ton penaud, je suis désolé de t'avoir ça mais je t'ai trouvé tellement beau, c'était plus fort que moi mais je te promets que je vais te ramener chez toi. Je veux connaitre au moins ton nom."

Tobio le dévisagea, vu comment tous les habitants de ce village le traitaient, il s'agissait probablement de leur chef. De même qu'il n'avait pas l'air antipathique en dépit de son allure un brin sauvage, la peau tannée mettant en valeur sa chevelure claire oscillant entre le noir et le gris, son tatouage tribal sur son épaule gauche, sans oublier ses muscles luisants de sueur...Tobio évita de s'y attarder plus que de raison et répondit à sa demande : "Tobio Kageyama du village des elfes.

\- Moi, c'est Koutarou Bokuto, se présenta le troll, son grand sourire révélant des canines pointues, chef des trolls. C'est comment chez les elfes au fait?, questionna-t-il ensuite, j'ai toujours voulu y aller mais j'avais trop peur de me faire rejeter."

Tobio l'observa et sut qu'il disait la vérité par la gêne qu'il perçut dans ses expressions. "Je te ferai rencontrer le chef de notre village afin que vous puissiez discuter." Il était grand temps que les elfes et les trolls s'entendent de nouveau et il ne regrettait pas cette proposition en voyant le regard pétillant d'excitation que lui lançait Bokuto-san. "C'est vrai?"

Le noiraud fut sur le point de répondre quand un troll du nom de Konoha fit irruption dans la tente : "Akaashi est de retour avec un elfe qui souhaite voir celui que tu as enlevé.

\- Ça doit être Hinata, fit Kageyama en se levant, allons le voir."

Bokuto hocha la tête avec confusion puis tous deux suivirent Konoha dehors où Hinata les attendit en effet avec un troll, qui lui tenait la main d'ailleurs mais il lui demanderait plus tard et un humain. "Kageyama, ça va?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, soupira Tobio pendant que Bokuto s'adressa à Akaashi : "Je vais ramener Kageyama chez les elfes, Akaashi et discuter avec leur chef pour leur dire qu'on ne leur veut aucun mal.

\- Sage décision, Bokuto-san, fit Keiji quand le garde Sarukui accourut vers eux. "Bokuto, Akaashi, s'écria-t-il, essouflé, des...Des Krakdents...

\- Mince, je pensais qu'ils nous laisseraient tranquille avec toute la viande qu'on leur distribue, maugréa Bokuto en sortant son épée de son fourreau, je vais aller les...

-...Je vais m'en occuper, le coupa Kenma en brandissant le bâton que lui avait donné Sugawara, c'est moi qu'ils veulent. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez au village le temps que je parte. Les Krakdents ne me tueront pas.

\- T'es sûr, Kenma?, s'enquit un Shouyou inquiet quand une main posée sur son épaule lui intima implicitement de ne rien faire de plus. Akaashi secoua la tête avant de répondre lorsque le mage humain partit en direction de l'entrée de son village : "Lui seul peut sceller le dieu des ténèbres, Shouyou et pour ça, il devra se confronter à un choix. Il vaut mieux faire ce qu'il a dit et attendre que la prophétie s'accomplisse."

L'elfe roux hocha tristement la tête. Keiji lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu dans l'avenir et même s'il avait l'intuition que cela se passerait bien pour les trolls et les elfes, Shouyou avait l'impression que Kenma serait, au contraire, bien triste. Akaashi et lui rejoignirent Bokuto et Kageyama afin de discuter au sujet de ce qu'ils allaient dire à Sawamura quand ils iraient dans le village du roux et du noiraud.

Pendant ce temps, Kenma suivit les boules de poil vertes au fin fond des bois en regardant les alentours. S'il se souvenait bien du jeu, le héros rencontrait celui qui subissait la malédiction du dieu des ténèbres et qui s'avérait être une amie qui lui était cher. Le mage l'avait connu par le biais des rêves qu'il faisait la nuit et lui avait promis de la sauver, elle et les habitants de la petite bourgade où elle vivait. Malheureusement, l'histoire se finissait mal pour eux.

Le village, situé en pleine clairière, fut vide, les seuls habitants étant des Karkdents qui ouvraient leurs grandes gueules afin d'avaler le moindre animal qu'ils croisaient. Ils se réunirent ensuite tous devant une batisse un peu plus grande où quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. "Je t'attendais."

Kenma fit tomber son baton. Celui qu'il devait tuer. Celui qui devait se sacrifier. C'était Daishou. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs un sourire désabusé. "Quel dommage que nous nous rencontrons de cette manière, déclara-t-il en s'approchant de lui, mais je peux enfin te prendre dans tes bras."

Kenma se laissa étreindre, son corps tremblant légèrement face au sacrifice que Suguru devait faire. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu mais l'idée de faire du mal à Daishou lui était insupportable. Ce dernier l'amena ensuite chez lui pour lui expliquer la situation qu'il connaissait déjà. Le père de Suguru avait pactisé avec le dieu des ténèbres dans le but de s'enrichir mais n'ayant respecté les termes de l'accord, ce fut le village entier qui fut maudit et changé en Krakdent. Seul le sacrifice de son fils lors de l'éclipse peut rompre le mauvais sort et, pour endiguer le mal, Kenma devait le sceller à l'aide de sa magie.

"L'éclipse a lieu demain, déclara Suguru en prenant tendrement sa main tandis qu'ils conversèrent assis chacun sur un fauteuil prêt de la cheminée, cela tombe bien que tu dois arrivé ici, je me doutais que les elfes et les trolls feraient quelque chose. Ils pressentent plus facilement ce genre de choses que nous étant donné leur lien avec les esprits de la nature, il y eut un court silence, dis, est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras, ce soir? Je veux ressentir ta chaleur avant de..."

Kenma serra la main en tentant de ne pas pleurer puis hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas voir Suguru souffrir ainsi et cette aventure étrange lui avait permis d'y voir clair dans les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le capitaine de Nohebi. Cela l'effrayait mais il choisit de les accepter car oui, il aimait Suguru de tout son coeur. Ils passèrent donc la nuit allongés dans la chambre de Suguru en train de s'enlacer tendrement, Kenma réfléchissant à une alternative.

Le lendemain, Daishou l'amena jusqu'à un vieux temple situé au fin fond d'une grotte non loin du village après avoir prévenu les Krakdents de rester ici. L'éclipse commença au moment où ils arrivèrent au centre de l'édifice, une ombre commençant à planer autour de Suguru, prenant la forme d'un serpent. "Vas-y, ordonna-t-il pendant que le démon prit forme petit à petit.

Kenma brandit son bâton puis débuta l'invocation en se remémorant de la façon dont faisait le héros dans ce jeu même s'il ne souhaitait pas que le Suguru de ce monde-là meurt. La pierre de son bracelet luisait de nouveau de cette étrange lueur quand un halo de lumière entoura Suguru, empêchant l'ombre démoniaque le prendre. Je ne veux pas que tu meures mais je dois sceller ce dieu une bonne fois pour toutes.

Kenma vit l'ombre se dissoudre en une multitude de paillettes avant que celles-ci ne se concentrent dans la minuscule pierre présente dans son bâton sans absorber Suguru. Il se précipita vers le brun qui s'agenouilla, affaibli par ce qu'il venait de subir. "Je n'ai pas été sacrifié?, s'étonna-t-il en regardant ses mains.

\- Non, répondit Kenma en se réfugiant dans ses bras, je pense que c'est grâce à cette pierre, ajouta-t-il en regardant son bracelet, elle réalise les souhaits. "Elle se mit à briller de nouveau, signe que ce voyage allait prendre fin. "Il est temps pour moi de partir.

\- Mais..." Kenma mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui souriant tendrement avant de fermer les yeux pour les cligner de nouveaux quelques instants plus tard : "Que? Suguru?, se demanda-t-il avec un ton surpris, le regard plongé dans la confusion la plus totale, que s'est-il passé?

\- Un autre toi a rendu notre rencontre possible, répondit Suguru en enlaçant le plus petit, je t'expliquerai tout après.

Le Kenma de ce monde rendit son étreinte en remarçiant en pensée celui qui avait réussi à sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Dans le monde réel, Kenma ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir en regardant son réveil que la matinée avait bien avancée. Ses parents avaient dû partir au travail et à la vue du message présent sur son téléphone portable, Kuro semblait être au courant de son absence, sa mère l'ayant probablement prévenu.

 _Quel rêve quand même,_ soupira-t-il en s'asseyant. La fièvre avait baissé donc il décida de descendre prendre le déjeûner que sa mère lui avait laissé au frigo puis il se lava et s'habilla pour ensuite envoyer à Akaashi le numéro de Shouyou en lui conseillant implicitement de tout lui dire. Puis Kenma prit ensuite la décision de sortir un peu dehors pour se balader et aller au lycée de Nohebi peu avant la fin des cours.

Suguru soupira en sortant de la salle de classe, les cours avaient été bien ennuyeux mais bon, heureusement que c'était sa dernière année ici. Le capitaine de Nohebi décida donc de rentrer chez lui vu que les entrainements se passaient le matin et comme à son habitude, il allait se débrouiller pour prendre le même chemin que Kuroo et Kozume. En tant normal, il tenterait d'aborder Kenma en embêtant son chat de gouttière d'ami mais là, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui vu qu'il lui avait semblé bien mal en point hier.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir devant l'entrée de son lycée, et seul en plus. "Que se passe-t-il, Kozu...?" Kenma l'enlaça sans crier gare comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Suguru le serra dans ses bras, perplexe par un tel revirement de sa part mais en plongeant dans les pupilles mordorées qui le fixaient timidement d'une joie non dissimulée, Suguru se dit qu'il eut enfin la réponse qu'il attendait. "Et si nous allions quelque part discuter un peu?, proposa-t-il affectueusement en lui caressant la joue.

Kenma hocha la tête et tous deux partirent en direction d'un salon de thé non loin d'ici, le passeur de Nekoma pendant brièvement à cette aventure qui lui avait changé sa vie. En y pensant, il n'avait qu'à s'en batir une nouvelle, avec Suguru à ses cotés cette fois-ci.

Au même moment, dans le monde du jeu, les elfes et les trolls avaient organisé un banquet d'amitié où tout le monde, y compris les habitants du village de Suguru, fêtait la disparition du dieu des ténèbres, le bâton où il fut scellé étant enfermé au fin fond du temple et protégé par un sort que personne ne pouvait défaire, le Kenma de ce monde s'étant arrangé pour le rendre le plus complexe possible.

Ce dernier mangeait d'ailleurs tranquillement une part de tarte aux pommes en compagnie de celui qu'il aimait tandis que Sawamura conversait avec Kuroo sur les différents pays où le noiraud avait été, Sugawara et Yaku surveillaient ce beau monde quant à Bokuto : "Allez, Tobio, déclara-t-il en prenant la main de l'elfe, viens danser la ritournelle avec moi.

\- Mais non..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le chef des trolls l'avait déjà amené au milieu des gens qui dansaient, dont Nishinoya et Asahi. "Allez, Kageyama, cria ce dernier, en rythme."

Tsukishima fut sur le point de rire quand Yamaguchi le traina à son tour : "Allez, allons-y aussi Tsukki.

\- Yamaguchi, l'avertit l'elfe blond, arrête tout de suite. "Cependant son petit ami l'ignora tout en remarquant que Hinata n'était pas avec eux. Le grande mage des trolls non plus d'ailleurs. Oh, ils doivent être en tête à tête quelque part mais bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, il faut que je fasse danser Tsukki.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou se reposait dans les bras d'Akaashi, tous les deux seuls dans une clairière aux allures enchanteresses. Le troll l'avait amené ici en profitant de la bonne humeur présente au banquet pour s'éclipser discrètement avec le roux. Ils se reposèrent sous le chant paisible des oiseaux, l'elfe profitant de ce calme pour voler un petit baiser sur les lèvres du noiraud. "Je t'aime Keiji, murmura-t-il en posant un petit bisou sur le nez du plus grand.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, chuchota Keiji en cueillant les lèvres de Shouyou, un petit sourire aux lèvres, satisfait à l'idée que tout avait repris sa place. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à profiter de ces deux moments avec son protégé et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire.

 **Voili voilou! J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bon on se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère et Cutie Pie et niveau requêtes, on a : une requête Omegaverse KuroHina, une requête TsukiHina, une requête Omegaverse Kuroko's Basket avec du KagaKuro, une requête AkaOi, une requête KageHina/DaishouKen/OiNoya et enfin une requête UshiSaku, bref pas mal d'histoires en perspective. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
